


New Experiences

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-If you're still taking prompts can we get an AHOT6 smut fic? Ray is the newest addition to the group and is a bit shy to do the whole sex thing seeing how hes a virgin</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This is long as dicks. Holy hell. I can't believe I wrote porn that is this long.  
> Anyway, kudos and comments are adored.  
> I'm honestly thinking of writing another chapter about what Geoff and Ryan were up to the whole time, but I don't know right now.

Gavin tugged on Ray’s shirt, trying to pull it over the younger lad’s head, but Ray was making it hard by keeping his arms pinned to his side. 

“Rayyy,” Gavin whined, his voice trailing off into a moan as Michael bit his neck. 

“What?” Ray asked innocently, knowing full well what Gavin wanted. Gavin’s lips attacked his in a bruising kiss. Ray kissed back softer, not really used to such a passionate kiss. Gavin pulled away with a confused look, nudging Michael away from his shoulder. 

“What?” Michael grunted, irritated that Gavin had brushed him off. 

“Something’s wrong with Ray,” Gavin declared, giving Ray a firm look. The youngest lad felt a blush forming on his cheeks. He didn’t want to admit it but there was something wrong. 

“Ray?” Michael asked, “Are you okay?” The oldest lad moved around Gavin to pull Ray into a hug. Gavin quickly joined in, turning into a group hug between the three lads. 

“I...I’m a virgin,” Ray admitted with a whisper. Gavin and Michael shared a look before hugging Ray tighter. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Gavin pointed out. Ray nodded his head against the Brit’s shoulder. 

“But if you want to do it, we know who’s the best for first times,” Michael added. Ray’s blush got darker at the thought. 

“I-I want it. But I want all of you there,” Ray answered. 

“We can do that,” Gavin agreed. 

“We’ll take good care of you,” Michael assured him. 

______________________

“You can back out at any time,” Jack said for the third time. Ray felt his eyes roll. He was laying back on the bed in just his boxers. Two pillows were behind his back, propping him up. Geoff was sitting in a large chair off to the side with Ryan in his lap. Michael and Gavin were on either side of Ray, both in just their boxers as well, trying to make the lad more comfortable. 

“For the last time, I’m want to do this,” Ray answered, giving Jack a small smile. The gent’s shoulders went down in relief as he climbed on the bed. He leaned over Ray to plant a soft kiss on his lips while Gavin and Michael pressed themselves against Ray’s side. The youngest lad’s chest loosened. He was ready. Jack’s hands traveled over his chest and stomach to the hem of his boxers. The gent broke the kiss, asking silently with his eyes. 

Ray nodded. Jack pulled his boxers down slowly, revealing Ray’s half hard cock to the cold bedroom air. Ray flushed with embarrassment, his hands moving to cover his face. Gavin and Michael quickly grabbed his hands, pulling them back down as they removed their own boxers one handed. 

Michael handed a bottle of lube to Jack with a smirk. Ray watched with wide eyes as Jack uncapped the bottle and poured some into his hand. Gavin attached his mouth to Ray’s neck, licking over it before biting lightly. Ray tilted his head towards Micheal, giving Gavin more room. Michael placed his lips against Ray’s, kissing his gently as Jack rubbed the lube over his fingers.

Ray gasp against Michael’s mouth when Jack’s wet fingers slipped below his cock, tracing around the entrance there. Ray felt his muscle tightening as his nerves came back full force. Gavin hand appeared on his stomach and started rubbing in slow, light circle. 

“Deep breathes, love,” Gavin whispered in Ray’s ears. He obeyed, taking one deep breath after another. His muscle slowly relax. Jack waited till Ray had gone almost completely slack before pushing a finger in up to the first knuckle. Ray let out a loud gasp, wiggling around at the feeling. Michael’s hands grabbed his hips. 

“Shhh,” The curly haired man cooed, “Relax. It’ll get better.” Ray nodded, knowing the lad wouldn’t lead him wrong. Gavin’s hand kept making it’s circle, comforting Ray and helping him relax as Jack pressed the finger in deeper. Ray bit his lip, moving his hips slightly to push down on the finger. It felt weird, but there was an edge of something more and Ray wanted it. 

“I’m okay,” he forced out. Nothing happened. 

“I said-” 

“You don’t have to lie,” Jack cut him off, “No one’s in any rush.” Ray’s body relaxed at the words, the pressure of getting it over with quickly fading away. Jack smiled at his reaction. 

“Love you,” The older man muttered. Ray grinned happily. 

“Love you too,” He replied, wiggling his hips. 

“More,” Ray ordered firmly. Jack nodded, slipping another finger in carefully. The stretch added a bit of discomfort, but Ray handled it well, taking huge deep breaths to relax. Michael and Gavin’s hands trailed up and down his sides, pinching at his nipples with each pass. Michael kissed Ray’s cheeks, forehead and lips again and again while Gavin continued to leave hickeys up and down Ray’s neck. Jack slowly starting working his fingers, bending them when they were pushed all the way in and dragging them out slowly. Ray pressed down on them with each movement, moaning at all the sensations going on around him. 

“I think he’s ready for another,” Michael suggested between kisses. Jack seemed to agree as he slipped a third finger in while Ray was distracted. Ray let out a loud groan, his body tensing up for only a second before he relaxed. He started to move his hips in a circle, grinding down on the fingers inside him. 

A loud moan sounded through the room. It took Ray a moment to realize the noise hadn’t come from his own mouth. He lifted his head to look over Gavin. Ray’s mouth dropped opened. Ryan was perched in Geoff’s lap with the older man’s cock pressed up inside him. Ray hadn’t even noticed them taking off their clothes, let alone starting to fuck. Ryan tilted his head back to rest it on Geoff’s shoulder, panting heavily. 

“Sorry,” He groaned out as Geoff grabbed his hips, lifting him up slowly. Ray licked his lips, watching the way Ryan’s mouth fell opened with another moan before his eyes darting down to see Geoff thrust back in. 

“Jack-” Ray choked out, wanting the same thing, “I-I’m ready.” Jack moved his fingers in and out of Ray a few more times, twisting and turning them before pulling them out. 

“You sure?” The gent asked as he slipped his fingers out. Ray nodded. Jack glanced at Gavin and Michael. The two lads gave him matching smiles. Jack slowly nodded his head. 

“Okay,” He agreed, moving back to pull off his own boxers. Gavin whistled loudly, making Jack blush. Michael grabbed Ray’s legs, bending them at the knee and pulling them towards the younger man’s chest. Gavin took hold of one, leaving the other for Michael. Jack squeezed some lube into his hand before coating his cock with it. 

“Someone better touch my dick,” Ray ordered as Jack started lining himself up. Michael and Gavin’s hands both reached for Ray’s cock at the same time, causing the lads to giggle. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Not to rush you or anything,” Ryan’s spoke up, “But I don’t get any till Ray does so get a move on.” 

“Ignore him,” Geoff commented, followed by an annoyed groan from Ryan. Jack glanced over at them with a large smirk as he lined up his cock with Ray’s slick entrance. 

“You good?” He asked the lad. Ray glared. 

“Stop asking and just do it before Ryan goes crazy,” Ray ordered. 

“Like he isn’t already,” Gavin scoffed. Jack grabbed Ray’s hips, holding them tightly as he pushed forward. Ray tilted his head back, gasping for breath. Jack was way bigger then three fingers, and the new stretch was uncomfortable, but thankfully the gent went slowly. Ray’s hands grabbed onto Michael’s shoulder, needing something to ground him as Jack finally pushed all the way in. 

The room was silent besides everyone’s breathing. Jack was taking slow deep breaths, matching Ray’s while Michael and Gavin were panting. Ray could feel both the lads hard cocks against his sides. Ray heard Ryan’s loud panting over everyone else’s. He glanced over at the other gents, his eyes meeting Geoff’s. The oldest gent gave him a smirk as he rolled his hips up, causing Ryan to choke on air as he held back a moan. 

“Jack,” Ray whispered, eyes still on Geoff and Ryan. Jack got the message and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Ray whined a bit, wiggling his hips. He still wasn't’ sure about the feeling. He felt like he was missing something. Gavin’s hands wrapped around his cock while Michael’s ran back up to his nipples and pinched. The sensations helped, but there was a piece missing. 

“Just wait,” Gavin said, prompting Ray to look up at him, “It’ll get so much better.” Jack pulled out again but when he pushed back in his lifted his hips to change the angle. Ray arched his back as pleasure ran up his spine. 

“Holy fuck!” He exclaimed, “Do that again. Again. Now Jack!” The gent obeyed, move in and out at the same angle. The jolt of pleasure happened again, earning a moan from Ray. 

“What the fuck is that?” Ray asked, grinding his hips down so Jack pressed against the spot again and again. 

“Told you it got better,” Gavin commented with a smirk. 

“Keep going, Jack,” Michael ordered. 

“You’re all so bossy,” The gent grumbled before started a rhythm. Ray arched his back, helping Jack press against the spot better with each thrust. Gavin’s hand slowly started moving up and down Ray’s cock while Michael leaned down to kiss him again and again. Ryan’s moans mixed with Ray’s as Geoff started to move finally. 

“Jack. Jack!” Ray chanted. Everytime he tried to finish his sentence a moan would erupt from his lips. 

“More,” Michael finished for him. Jack listened, speeding up his thrusts and pushing in harder. Gavin’s hand sped up as well. Ray turned his head away from Michael’s lips to groan loudly. 

“I-I can’t-I’m gonna-Guys!” Ray forced out in between whimpers and moans. He started to tense up, his stomach tightening as he got closer. 

“Do it Ray,” Jack encouraged him, “Come for us.” As soon as the words sank into Ray’s brain he arched off the bed and came into Gavin’s hand with a shout. Jack thrust a few more times, helping Ray through his orgasm before stopping and pulling out. Ray collapsed against the bed, eyes closed and breathing heavily. The room fell silent as everyone waited for Ray to calm down. Ray’s eyes finally opened. 

“Holy fuck,” He declared. Jack’s face lit up with a bright smile at the words. 

"Virgins. They never last long," Michael commented, earning a glare from Ray. 

"Leave him alone," Jack ordered, rubbing a hand down Ray's leg. 

"What about you?" Ray asked, eyeing up Jack's still hard cock. 

"Dibs!" Gavin and Michael cried in unison. They tackled Jack backwards, both trying to kiss him at the same time. Ray laughed at the scene as Jack tried to get them under control.

“Geoff, Geoff please,” Ryan begged. Ray rolled his head to the side, seeing Geoff still slowly fucking Ryan. He could hear Michael and Gavin moaning but he was too lazy to look. He was spent at the moment but he could at least enjoy the rest of the show. They were totally doing this again, in about twenty minutes.


End file.
